The invention set forth in this specification pertains to a new and improved pressure regulator for use with pneumatic or hydraulic fluids.
Although various types of fluid pressure regulators have, of course, been known and used for many years in controlling the pressure of a fluid from a supply line or port to a pressure line or port so that the pressure within the pressure line or port remains relatively constant, it is considered that there is a need for new and improved pressure regulators. It is considered there is this need because various known pressure regulators are for one reason or another considered to be unsatisfactory in maintaining a constant or relatively constant load pressure in the load line or port when the pressure in the load line becomes greater than the load pressure maintained by the regulator.
In certain applications it is necessary to control the pressure in the load line so that it is relatively constant even if the operation of a device connected to the load line should cause an increase in the pressure in the load line above the pressure of the fluid supplied to the regulator. It is not considered that an understanding of this invention requires a detailed analysis of various prior different regulators and an indication of the reasons why such prior different regulators are considered to be unsatisfactory in controlling the pressure in the load line even when there is an increase in such pressure in the load line causing it to be greater than the pressure of the fluid normally supplied by the regulator to the load line. These reasons are considered to be somewhat diverse in character.